jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Quinlan Vos/Legends
Quinlan Vos war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens, der zur Zeit der Klonkriege lebte. Bevor er von Meister Tholme entdeckt und zu einem Jedi ausgebildet wurde, wuchs er auf dem Planeten Kiffu im Inneren Rand der Galaxis auf. Quinlan konnte psychometrische Fähigkeiten anwenden, wodurch er in der Lage war, aus Gegenständen und Menschen deren Vergangenheit herauszulesen. Diese Gabe besaßen nur wenige Wächterclans, weshalb man ihn auch Anfangs nicht nach Coruscant gehen lassen und damit als Wächter verlieren wollte. Häufig schwankte er auf dem schmalen Grat zur Dunklen Seite. Biografie Frühe Jahre Quinlan Vos wurde als Nachkomme des angesehenen Vos-Clans auf dem stürmischen Planeten Kiffu geboren. Seine Eltern, Pethros und Quian waren als Wächter auf dem Nachbarplaneten Kiffex tätig, der von der Spezies der Kiffar als Gefängniswelt verwendet wird. Die oberste Verantwortung von Kiffex trägt der Würdenträger des sogenannten Sheyf-Titels, der bereits seit mehreren Jahrhunderten innerhalb des Vos-Clans von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde. Als Quinlan geboren wurde, war sein Großvater Kurlin Vos der regierende Sheyf über die Wächter. miniatur|links|Quinlan und seine Großtante, [[Tinté Vos.]] Die Besonderheit der Wächter stellt ihre psychometrische Fähigkeit dar, mit der sie aus jeglichen Gegenständen eine im Zusammenhang stehende Vergangenheit nachverfolgen können. Dazu muss der jeweilige Gegenstand nur berührt werden. Quinlan, der diese Fähigkeit in einem außerordentlichen Maße beherrschte, wies darüber hinaus ein erhebliches Potenzial im Umgang mit der Macht auf. So wurde er bereits in jungen Jahren von dem Jedi Tholme entdeckt und auf seinen Midi-Chlorianer-Wert untersucht. Das Ergebnis beeindruckte Tholme derart, dass er Kurlin Vos darum bat, Quinlan auf Coruscant zu einem Jedi-Ritter auszubilden. Zunächst zeigte sich Kurlin kooperativ, doch als sich dessen Schwester, Tinté Vos, einmischte, bestand Kurlin darauf, dass Tholme seine Jedi-Ausbildung auf Kiffu erledige. Tholme stimmte zu und unterrichtete Quinlan in der folgenden Zeit auf seinem Heimatplaneten. Allerdings hoffte er, Quinlan später nach Coruscant mitnehmen zu dürfen. Quinlan war noch ein Kleinkind als seine Eltern bei einem Angriff auf ihr Schiff getötet wurden. Nach dem Unglück zeigte Tinté dem Jungen das Amulett, das seine Mutter zum Zeitpunkt ihres Todes getragen hatte. Durch seine psychometrischen Fähigkeiten konnte Quinlan aus dem Gegenstand die genauen Umstände der Tragödie herauslesen, sodass er den Tod seiner Mutter genau vor Augen hatte. Diese Bilder sollten ihn ein Leben lang prägen und auch unmittelbar nach Tintés qualvoller Aufklärung fiel Quinlan in tiefe Trauer. Mithilfe seiner Heilmethoden konnte Tholme die seelischen Schmerzen des Jungen lindern. Anschließend brachte er ihn nach Coruscant. Stark-Hyperraum-Krieg miniatur|Quinlan und [[Tholme während des Stark-Hyperraum-Krieges.]] In der darauffolgenden Zeit wurde Quinlan zum Padawan von Tholme und begleitete seinen Meister auf zahlreiche diplomatische Missionen. So erlebte er im Jahr 44 VSY auch die Ereignisse des Stark-Hyperraum-Kriegs aus nächster Nähe mit. Dabei handelte es sich um einen Konflikt, der von dem Piratenanführer Iaco Stark ausging, als dieser die Schiffe der Handelsföderation aus Protest der drastisch erhöhten Bacta-Preise plünderte. Doch nach Aussage der Handelsföderation sah man sich zu diesem Schritt gezwungen, da das Angebot an Bacta nach der Zerstörung der Produktionsanlagen von Thyferra deutlich geringer ausfiel. Tholme und sein Padawan wurden daraufhin zu den Bacta-Produktionsanlagen nach Thyferra geschickt, wo Quinlan mithilfe seiner psychometrischen Fähigkeiten herausfand, dass die Fabrik bereits seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr existierte. Da die beiden zunächst selbst nicht wussten, warum die Handelsföderation die Preise unter falschen Motiven erhöhte, besuchten sie das Unternehmen Xucphra Corporation, das weite Teile der Bacta-Produktion in der Galaxis steuerte. Dort belauschte Tholme ein Gespräch zwischen dem Geschäftsmann Adol Bel und dem Neimoidianer Hask, dem Vizekönig der Handelsföderation. So erfuhren die Jedi, dass die Handelsföderation die Bacta-Knappheit selbst arrangierte. Anschließend versteckten sich Quinlan und sein Meister in einem Transporter, der kurz darauf von Starks Piratenbande nach Troiken entführt wurde. miniatur|links|Quinlan und [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan wurden zu guten Freunden.]] Dort angekommen gerieten Tholme und Quinlan zwischen die Fronten eines offenen Krieges zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und Starks Truppen. In dieser schwierigen Situation traf Quinlan den Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, mit dem er sich schnell anfreunden konnte. Später sollte Quinlan zusammen mit seinem Meister eine nach Troiken eintreffende Jedi-Flotte vor einem gefährlichen Computervirus schützen. Die beiden Jedi schlichen sich auf Starks Flaggschiff, wo sie der Jedi-Flotte in Zusammenarbeit mit Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan eine Reparaturfrequenz gegen den Virus zukommen ließen. Zu Tholmes Überraschung gelang es Quinlan außerdem den Schutzschild des Flaggschiffs zu deaktivieren, sodass das Schiff im Folgenden von der eintreffenden Jedi-Flotte zerstört werden konnte. Starks Fehlschlag markierte gleichzeitig das Ende des Hyperraum-Krieges. miniatur|Obi-Wan und Quinlan auf [[Ragoon VI.]] Kurz nach den Kriegsereignissen war Quinlan zusammen mit Obi-Wan und Qui-Gon auf einer Trainingsmission auf dem Planeten Ragoon VI. Als Qui-Gon sie für einen Moment aus den Augen ließ, versuchten sich die beiden Padawane an einem Ufer eines Flusses gegenseitig zu beeindrucken und mit neuen Höchstleistungen zu überbieten. Während Obi-Wan einen Turm aus Steinbrocken baute und darauf saß, vollführte Quinlan auf seinen aufgetürmten Steinen einen Handstand. Dabei verlor er das Gleichgewicht, stürzte den Wasserfall des Flusses hinab und wurde von den herabfallenden Steinen seines Turmes bewusstlos geschlagen. Zwar unternahm Obi-Wan einen Rettungsversuch, doch wurde er von den Strudeln des Wasserfalls ständig aufgehalten, bis ihm selbst die Luft ausging. Kurz darauf wurden sie durch Qui-Gon gerettet, der die beiden mithilfe der Macht aus dem Wasser zog. Dieses Ereignis sollte Quinlan nachhaltig prägen. Mission auf Ryloth Später hatten Meister Tholme und Quinlan Vos erfahren, dass auf dem Planeten Ryloth ein angesehenes Mitglied des Secura-Clans eine merkwürdige Lieferung mit gefährlichen Tieren erhalten hatte. So reisten die beiden nach Ryloth, um sich den Vorfall genauer anzuschauen. Nach der Ankunft war Quinlan zunächst schockiert darüber, dass der Sklavenhandel mit den einheimischen Twi'leks dort ein geachtetes Geschäftsfeld darstellte. Später lernte Quinlan auch das junge Sklavenmädchen Aayla Secura kennen und erkannte gleichzeitig ihr Potenzial für den Umgang mit der Macht. miniatur|links|Quinlan rettet die junge [[Aayla Secura|Aayla vor einem Wampa.]] Später erfuhr Quinlan, dass Aayla von dem Oberhaupt des Secura-Clans, Pol Secura, an die Hutts verkauft werden sollte. Seine starke Verbundenheit zu dem jungen Twi'lek-Mädchen führte auch dazu, dass er sie in schwierigen Situationen durch die Macht spüren konnte. So eilte Quinlan ihr auch zu Hilfe, als Aayla von einem wilden Wampa angegriffen wurde. Das Monster zählte zu jenem Getier, dass illegal nach Ryloth geschmuggelt wurde. Quinlan gelang es, das Wampa zu töten und Aayla das Leben zu retten. Später konfrontierten die Jedi den Secura-Clan mit ihrem Verdacht des Schmuggels. Die Beweise für die illegalen Geschäfte des Clans waren zwar erdrückend, doch konnten sie die Vorwürfe an einen entfernten Verwandten abschieben, sodass sie selbst einer Strafe entgingen. Kurz darauf erhoben Tholme und Quinlan den Anspruch, Aayla mit nach Coruscant zu nehmen, um sie im Umgang mit der Macht auszubilden. Der Secura-Clan befürwortete die Forderung und Aayla begann eine Ausbildung zum Jedi. Nachdem Quinlan später zu einem Jedi-Ritter ernannt wurde, übernahm er die Rolle des Mentors von Aayla. Zusammen bestritten sie zahlreiche Abenteuer, wie beispielsweise den Kampf gegen die dreiköpfigen Tierbestien auf Odgen Minor. Meister von Aayla Secura Später rückte Aaylas Heimatplanet Ryloth abermals in den Mittelpunkt verdächtiger Handlungen. Quinlan und Aayla fanden heraus, dass sich dort ein Schmuggel-Ring befand, der sich um die Produktion des gefährlichen Rauschgiftes Glitzeryll kümmerte. Im Zuge der weiteren Nachforschungen wurde Quinlan heimlich eine Überdosis Glitzeryll verabreicht, sodass er seine gesamten Erinnerungen verlor. Nachdem Quinlan wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, befand er sich zu seiner Verwirrung auf dem Schmugglermond Nar Shaddaa, wobei er sich an keinerlei Einzelheiten seines bisherigen Lebens erinnern konnte. Lediglich mithilfe seiner psychometrischen Fähigkeiten und des Devaronianers Vilmarh Grahrk konnte Quinlan langsam seine Erinnerungen zurückrufen. Da er während dieser Zeit nicht einmal die Studien der Jedi beherrschte, geriet er der Dunklen Seite der Macht sehr nahe. miniatur|Quinlan Vos als er [[Pol Secura mit Macht-Blitzen attackiert.]] Schließlich erfuhr Quinlan auf seiner Heimat Kiffu, dass er ursprünglich einer Mission auf Ryloth nachging. Als er dort ankam, fand Quinlan heraus, dass in Wirklichkeit Pol Secura hinter dem Glitzeryll-Attentat steckte. In seinem Zorn attackierte er Pol mit Macht-Blitzen bis Aayla auftauchte. Sie wurde während Quinlans Abwesenheit als Tänzerin festgehalten. Aayla versuchte ihren Onkel vor Quinlans Attacken zu schützen, doch da sie den Umgang mit der Macht noch nicht präzise beherrschte, schleuderte Aayla ihren Onkel über eine Brüstung und tötete ihn versehentlich. Schockiert über ihr Handeln ergriff Aayla sofort die Flucht und nicht einmal ihr Meister Quinlan konnte sie aufhalten. Nachdem Quinlan zusammen mit Grahrk Ryloth verlassen hatte, verfolgten sie die Spur des Schmuggel-Rings bis nach Coruscant zurück. Dort hielt ein einflussreicher Twi'Lek namens Chom Frey Taa die Fäden in der Hand. Grahrk, der vorgab Quinlan auszuliefern, konnte ein Treffen mit ihm arrangieren, infolge dessen er den Kriminellen jedoch verriet. Quinlan ergriff die Chance um auch Frey Taa wie Pol Secura zu vernichten. Bevor er ihn jedoch töten konnte griff Mace Windu ein und verhinderte somit, dass Quinlan vollends der Dunklen Seite unterlag. Dieser erkannte seine Fehler und willigte ein, sich von den Jedi helfen zu lassen, sein wahres Selbst wieder zu finden. Man nahm ihn wieder in den Orden auf; einige Jedi begegneten ihm fortan jedoch mit Misstrauen und er musste sich auf diversen Missionen erst wieder beweisen. Mission auf Dathomir Im Jahr 31 VSY trat Quinlan eine Mission zum Planeten Dathomir an, da der Jedi-Rat die dort lebenden Nachtschwestern für das plötzliche Verschwinden des Planeten Ova verantwortlich machte. Direkt nach seiner Landung auf Dathomir wurde Quinlan sogleich von einem Schwesterclan unter der Führung Zalems entdeckt und versklavt. Unter den Sklavenarbeitern lernte er den Givin Yag Shushin kennen, mit dem er sich schnell anfreundete. Die unablässigen Grabarbeiten der Sklaven kamen Quinlan ebenso seltsam vor, wie das Verhalten der Schwestern auf Ros Lai, der entstellten Tochter Zalems. Im Laufe seiner weiteren Ermittlungen stellte Quinlan fest, dass die Nachtschwestern mithilfe von speziell umgebauten Erdschiffen und den Sklavenarbeitern einen Zugang in das Innere der massiven Sternentempel von Dathomir suchten. Diese Bauwerke wurden vor vielen Jahren von den Kwa errichtet, um die von ihnen konstruierten Tore der Unendlichkeit einzuschleusen. Da diese Tore in falschen Händen eine Superwaffe darstellten, die aufgrund ihrer kosmischen Energie ganze Planeten verschwinden lassen konnte, wollten die Kwa sie vor unbefugten Zugriff schützen. Quinlan war schockiert als er zu sehen bekam, dass die Nachfolge-Spezies der Kwa, die Kwi, von den Nachtschwestern misshandelt wurden, um ihnen die Bedienung der Unendlichkeitstore zu ermöglichen. Nachdem Quinlan psychometrischen Kontakt mit einem der Kwi-Echsen aufnahm, wurde er zum Wächter der Sternentempel ernannt. Kurz darauf entdeckte Quinlan, dass Ros Lai nicht die entstellte Nachtschwester war, die sie vorgab zu sein. Insgeheim schmiedete sie nämlich einen Racheplan, um Zalem zu stürzen und für den Tod ihres Vaters zu rächen. Quinlan, der sich mit Ros Lai zusammenschließen wollte, stieß bei ihr zunächst auf Widerstand und geriet somit in die Gefangenschaft Zalems. Dort sollte er mit einigen Arterienwürmern hingerichtet werden. Doch bevor Quinlan an den Folgen der Würmer starb, wurde er rechtzeitig von Ros Lai und Yag Shushin gerettet. Da Zalem inzwischen einen Weg in das Innere des Sternentempels gefunden hatte, nahmen Quinlan, Ros und Yag mit einem eigenen Erdschiff die Verfolgung auf. Als sie schließlich auf Zalem trafen, hatte diese bereits eine Unendlichkeitswoge nach Coruscant geschickt, um den Planeten zu vernichten. In seiner Eigenschaft als Wächter der Sternenkammer konnte Quinlan die Woge von Coruscant abwenden und den Planeten retten. Ernennung zum Jedi-Meister miniatur|Quinlan und Aayla umarmen sich. Später kehrte Quinlan zurück zu seinem Heimatplaneten, um dort einige Nachforschungen aufgrund mysteriöser Todesfälle anzustellen. Unterstützt wurde er bei diesem Einsatz von Tholme sowie den Jedi Zao und T'ra Saa. Die Tatsache, dass die Anzati hinter den Anschlägen steckten, rief in Quinlan einige Erinnerungen an den Tod seiner Eltern hervor, die bei einem vergleichbaren Anschlag getötet wurden. Die weitere Spur führte schließlich zum benachbarten Gefängnisplaneten Kiffex, wo bereits seit langer Zeit der Anzati Volfe Karkko gefangen gehalten wurde. Quinlan fand jedoch heraus, dass er sich befreien konnte und nun seine Schülerin Aayla unter seinen Bann stellte. Aayla, die nicht mehr wusste, was sie tat, griff Quinlan mit ihrem Lichtschwert an. Als sie jedoch wieder zu sich kam und Volfe Karkko besiegt wurde, sollten Aayla und Quinlan auf Anweisung des Jedi-Rates voneinander getrennt werden. Somit wurde Aayla die Schülerin von Tholme, während Quinlan als einsamer Hüter des Friedens die Galaxis durchstreifte. Nach einem weiteren erfolgreichen Einsatz auf dem Planeten Kintan, bei dem Quinlan gegen zwei Nikto-Krieger mit stabilen Cortosis-Lanzen kämpfte, wurde er in den Rang eines Jedi-Meisters erhoben. Seine ehemalige Schülerin Aayla, die bei der Mission ebenfalls dabei war, erhielt dagegen den Rang einer Jedi-Ritterin. Klonkriege Quinlans Spionagenetzwerk Bis zum Jahr 22 VSY wurde die Galaktische Republik von der Existenz einer Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme unter Führung des ehemaligen Jedi Dooku bedroht, da sich zahlreiche republikanische Systeme abspalteten und sich stattdessen der Konföderation anschlossen. Zahlreiche separatistische Aufstände und Ausschreitungen folgten, bis die Spannungen in einem Krieg eskalierten. Zu dieser Zeit wurde Aayla zur Eröffnungsschlacht nach Geonosis geschickt, während Quinlan mit der Aufgabe betraut wurde, sich in den Untergrund zu begeben und dort ein Spionagenetzwerk aufzubauen. Somit sollten die separatistischen Kriegshandlungen bereits im Vorfeld ausspioniert werden, um sie zu überwachen und im Ernstfall angemessen reagieren zu können. miniatur|links|Quinlan baute während der [[Klonkriege ein Spionagenetzwerk auf.]] Innerhalb von zwei Jahren konnte Quinlan ein großes Netzwerk von Spionen und Agenten aufbauen, wobei er seine wahre Identität als Jedi stets geheim hielt. Doch nur einen Monat nach der Schlacht von Geonosis hatte der Jedi-Rat die Verbindung zu Quinlan verloren und es wurde Aayla Secura geschickt, um auf der Raumstation Das Rad Ermittlungen anzustellen. Quinlan befand sich tatsächlich auf der Raumstation, hatte allerdings den Decknamen „Korto Vos“ angenommen. Khaleen Hentz, eine Spionin von Quinlan, konnte einen wichtigen Datenchip der Separatisten stehlen. Dieser Chip beinhaltete Informationen über einen anstehenden Angriff auf die Klonanlagen von Kamino. Anschließend gab er den Datenchip einem Neimoidianer zurück und beeinflusste ihn mithilfe der Macht, sodass der Diebstahl nicht aufflog. Nachdem Aayla abreiste, nahm Quinlan zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Khaleen und seinem Spion Tookarti die Arbeit an dem Spionagenetzwerk wieder auf. Aus der folgenden Schlacht von Kamino ging die Republik siegreich hervor, was vor allem den von Quinlans zugespielten Informationen zu verdanken war. Doch weder die Republik noch Quinlan selbst wusste, dass es sich bei diesem Angriff um eine Täuschung der Sith-Lords Dooku und Darth Sidious handelte, die eng mit dem Dreifachagenten Tookarti zusammenarbeiteten. Schlacht von Brentaal IV Durch seine Arbeit im Untergrund bewegte sich Quinlan auf einem schmalen Grat zur Dunklen Seite der Macht. Dabei genoss er das vollste Vertrauen des Jedi-Rates, doch war sich der Rat ebenfalls darüber im Klaren, dass sich Quinlans Tätigkeiten nicht nachvollziehen ließen. Yoda war darüber besorgt, dass Quinlan zu dem werden könnte, was er vorgibt zu sein. Bei einer einfachen Lichtschwert-Übung mit Mace Windu packte Quinlan gegenüber dem Jedi-Meister der Zorn und vollführte eine Bewegung der gefährlichen Lichtschwertkunst Vaapad. Mace war beunruhigt, da diese Technik seine Anwender schnell zur Dunklen Seite führt. Angesichts dieser Tatsache verbot er Quinlan den weiteren Gebrauch dieser Technik. miniatur|Quinlan und [[Sagoro Autem|Sagoro während der Schlacht von Brentaal IV.]] Quinlans Loyalität gegenüber der Galaktischen Republik wurde erstmals im Zuge der Schlacht von Brentaal IV angezweifelt. Quinlan sollte im Vorfeld auf dem Planeten Brentaal IV eine Erkundungsmission anstellen und wurde dabei von den separatistischen Streitkräften überrascht und gefangen genommen. Der Umstand, dass die Konföderation anschließend gefälschte Nachrichten unter Quinlans Namen an die Republik weiterleitete, brachte Quinlan Vos in erheblichen Misskredit. Aufgrund der Nachrichten ging die Republik von einer einfachen Mission aus, um Brentaal IV von der Konföderation zu befreien. Als die Truppen von Shaak Ti und Agen Kolar zum Bodenangriff übergingen, mussten sie in kurzer Zeit bereits über große Verluste klagen.Shaak Ti (Comic) Nachdem Shaak Ti in das örtliche Gefängnis flüchtete, traf sie auf den dort gefangen gehaltenen Quinlan, der ihr die Situation erklärte. Zusammen mit den ehemaligen Häftlingen Lyshaa, Sagoro Autem und Ryyk entwickelten sie einen Plan, um den Komplex zu zerstören, der den republikanischen Streitkräften im Orbit die Landung verweigerte. Sie infiltrierte den Komplex in drei Gruppen, wobei Quinlan mit der ehemaligen Senatswache Sagoro Autem zusammenarbeitete, um die Kanonengeschütze des Komplexes zu zerstören. Der Plan funktionierte, und der Komplex konnte lahm gelegt werden, sodass die Republik im Folgenden Brentaal IV erobern konnte. Überlaufen zur Konföderation Einen Monat nach den Ereignissen auf Brentaal IV wurde Agen Kolar nach Nar Shaddaa geschickt, um Quinlan zu einer Anhörung des Jedi-Rates zu bringen. Quinlan Vos, der gerade mit einigen Separatisten über alte Sendecodes verhandelte, weigerte sich allerdings, zusammen mit Kolar nach Coruscant zu fliegen. Er sah keine Notwendigkeit, sich vor dem Rat zu rechtfertigen, da er niemanden verraten hatte sondern auf Brentaal IV selbst verraten wurde. Zusammen mit seiner Partnerin Khaleen ergriff Quinlan die Flucht vor dem Jedi-Meister. Eine Verfolgungsjagd durch die engen Schluchten Nar Shaddaas entbrannte bis sich Quinlan und Agen Kolar gegenseitig mit ihren Lichtschwertern bekämpften. Nachdem sich auch noch eine Verbrecherbande in die Angelegenheit einmischte, erweckte dies die Aufmerksamkeit des Hutten Aruk Besadii Aora, der Kolar schließlich von Nar Shaddaa verbannte. miniatur|links|Quinlan schließt sich [[Dookus Konföderation an.]] Obwohl Kolar ohne Quinlan abreisen musste, gelang es seinen Männern immerhin dessen Partnerin Khaleen festzunehmen. Mace Windu, Yoda, Tholme und Ki-Adi-Mundi waren mit Kolars Ergebnis zufrieden, da sie Quinlan im Vorfeld befahlen, sich von keinem Jedi festnehmen zu lassen. Im Gegensatz dazu befahl der Rat die Festnahme von Quinlan. Somit wollte die kleine Gruppe von Jedi-Meistern erreichen, dass Quinlan als Verräter der Republik dasteht, um sich nach und nach in die Reihen der Separatisten einzugliedern. Selbst die Jedi sollten glauben, Quinlan sei zu einem Dunklen Jedi geworden. Lediglich wenige Jedi-Meister kannten die Pläne über Quinlans Tätigkeiten als Doppelagent und standen mit ihm in ständigem Kontakt. In den folgenden Monaten suchte Quinlan den persönlichen Kontakt zu Graf Dooku, um sich ihm anzuschließen und an seiner Seite in die Tätigkeiten der Konföderation mit eingebunden zu werden. In einem folgenden Gespräch mit dem Separatistenanführer gab Quinlan zu, die Republik verraten zu haben und bat um Dookus Vertrauen, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen. Quinlan durfte sich in einem Lichtschwertkampf gegen Dooku behaupten. Er verlor das Duell, doch da Dooku eine Menge Zorn und Potenzial für die Dunkle Seite in Quinlan wahrnahm, nahm er ihn bei sich auf. Quinlan durfte den Grafen nach Tibrin begleiten und später auch eine eigene Mission leiten, um den Senator Zurros zu töten. miniatur|Der erste richtige Kuss zwischen [[Khaleen Hentz|Khaleen und Quinlan.]] Khaleen wurde von Tholme befreit und diente ihm nun als Botschafter über Quinlans Tätigkeiten als Doppelagent. Zwischen ihr und Quinlan entwickelte sich eine Liebesbeziehung, was Quinlan immer weiter verunsicherte. Er selbst merkte den Einfluss, den Dooku und seine Konföderation auf ihn ausübten. Seine Zweifel gegenüber der Galaktischen Republik wurden immer stärker, doch trotz der aufkeimenden Dunkelheit in ihm, versuchte er seine Beziehung zu Dooku, zum Vorteil der Republik auszunutzen. Verschiedene Missionen Später begleitete Quinlan Dooku, Tol Skorr und Kadrian Sey zu seiner Heimatwelt Kiffu, um die amtierende Sheyf Tinté Vos zu einer Kooperation mit der Konföderation zu zwingen. Tinté weigerte sich jedoch und die Situation eskalierte in einem Kampf, bei dem Tinté getötet werden sollte. Quinlan wollte seine Großtante jedoch retten, wodurch sein doppeltes Spiel aufflog. Im Folgenden versuchte Dooku, Quinlan und Tinté gegeneinander auszuspielen, was ihm auch gelang. Quinlan nutzte seine psychometrischen Fähigkeiten, um die Wahrheit über den Tod seiner Eltern durch Tinté zu erfahren. Somit erfuhr er, dass Tinté damals einen Pakt mit den Anzati schloss, um die Gefangenen teilnahmslos zu machen und Kiffex leichter beherrschen zu können. Quinlan erfuhr außerdem, dass seine Eltern durch Tinté an die Anzati verraten und getötet wurden. In seiner Trauer und seinem Zorn zog Quinlan anschließend sein Lichtwert und tötete seine Großtante aus Rache für den Tod seiner Eltern. Von Dooku erhielt er Zuspruch und da Quinlan nun der Dunklen Seite sehr nahe stand, durfte er den Grafen weiterhin begleiten. miniatur|links|Um seine Treue zu beweisen, beging Quinlan zahlreiche Morde. In den folgenden Monaten stellte Quinlan immer wieder seine Handlungen in Frage. Selbst neun Monate nach dem Mord an seiner Großtante litt Quinlan an immer wiederkehrenden Alpträumen, die Tintés Tod zum Thema hatten. Ein weiterer Auftrag, den er von Dooku bekommen hatte, war für Quinlan von besonders großer Wichtigkeit. Dooku machte Quinlan glaubhaft, den gesuchten Sith innerhalb des Galaktischen Senats gefunden zu haben. Dazu reiste Quinlan nach Coruscant, verkleidete sich als Senator Zac'ryah Vos und verübte später einen Mordanschlag an Senator Viento. Allerdings bemerkte dessen Leibwächter, der Jedi K'Kruhk, den Anschlag und versuchte Quinlan aufzuhalten. K'Kruhk scheiterte und zog sich im Kampf gegen Quinlan schwere Verletzungen zu. Später erfuhr Quinlan, dass es sich bei Viento nicht um den gesuchten Sith handelte, sondern dass dies eine weitere Prüfung Dookus war. Später tötete Quinlan im Auftrag Dookus auch den korrupten Twi'lek Kh'aris Fenn, da dieser auf Geldmittel der Konföderation zurückgriff, um eine Kopfgeldjagd gegen die Jedi zu finanzieren. Auf dem Planeten Honoghr sollte Quinlan das Wissenschaftliche Instrumenten-Paket für das Entlaubungsmittel Trihexalophin 1138 finden. Allerdings verfolgte die Republik zu dieser Zeit dasselbe Ziel und entsandte ein Kontingent von Klonkriegern unter der Führung von Aayla Secura und Klon-Kommandant Bly nach Honoghr. Als sich die beiden begegneten, schlossen sie sich zunächst zusammen, um gemeinsam gegen die einheimischen und äußerst brutalen Noghri zu kämpfen. Durch Quinlans Hilfe konnte Aayla in den Besitz des Pakets kommen, doch erhob Quinlan Anspruch auf das Instrument. Da Aayla ebenso wenig auf das Paket verzichten wollte wie Quinlan, kam es zu einem Lichtschwertduell, bei dem Quinlan die Oberhand gewann. Er wollte Aayla gerade töten, als Bly einen Schuss abfeuerte und Quinlan verwundete. Daraufhin ergriff Quinlan mit der Skorp-Ion die Flucht. Die Tatsache, dass er mit leeren Händen zu Dooku zurückkehrte, brachte ihn in erheblichen Misskredit. Schlacht von Rendili Nach der gescheiterten Mission auf Honoghr setzte Dooku seine beiden Handlanger Skorr und Asajj Ventress auf Quinlan an. Dank seines Schiffes Skorp-Ion, mit dem er einige Sprünge in den Hyperraum unternahm, konnte er vor den beiden Dunklen Jedi fliehen. Anschließend verschanzte er sich im Wrack der Titavian IV, wo er sein beschädigtes Schiff reparierte und nach einigen Lebensmitteln suchte. Zu dieser Zeit stießen Dookus Dunkle Jedi ebenfalls auf die Titavian IV. Zu Quinlans Ärgernis entdeckten sie dort die Skorp-Ion und flogen sie aus dem Hangar in den Weltraum, sodass Quinlan auf dem Wrack festsaß. miniatur|Quinlan während der [[Schlacht von Rendili.]] Später begegnete er Obi-Wan Kenobi, der im Auftrag des Forschungskorps Mycroft auf der Suche nach dem Schiff und es betrat. Obwohl Obi-Wan Vorbehalte gegenüber Quinlan hegte, kämpften sie zusammen gegen Skorr, Ventress und ihren Morp-Droiden. Während des Kampfes konnte Quinlan auch die Skorp-Ion zurückerobern und gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan in den Orbit von Rendili fliegen, wo sich bereits die republikanische Raumflotte und die Rendili Verteidigungsflotte versammelte. Als sie das republikanische Flaggschiff betraten, wurde Quinlan von Saesee Tiin festgenommen, da er ihn für einen Verräter hielt. Obi-Wan verteidigte ihn allerdings, weil sie gemeinsam gegen Dookus Schergen kämpften. Da sich die Verteidigungsflotte nicht der Republik anschließen und Mellor Yago seine Geiseln Plo Koon, Jan Dodonna und Jace Dallin nicht freigeben wollte, entbrannte im Orbit die Schlacht von Rendili. Im Laufe des Gefechts geriet die Sundiver unter schweren Beschuss, sodass Quinlan durch einen Energieausfall aus seiner Ionenzelle ausbrechen und mit einem gestohlenen Jedi-Sternjäger in die Schlacht ziehen konnte. Dort unterstützte er Obi-Wan in der Raumschlacht. Anschließend infiltrierten sie gemeinsam die Mersel Kebir, das Flaggschiff der Rendili Verteidigungsflotte, und befreiten Yagos Geiseln aus ihrer Gefangenschaft. Kurz darauf kapitulierte Yago und die Rendili Flotte stellte sich der Republik zur Verfügung. Nach der Schlacht wurde Quinlan dem Jedi-Rat vorgeführt und von allen Seiten verhört, um ein abschließendes Urteil über Quinlan und seinem Verbleib im Jedi-Orden zu bilden. Quinlan selbst zeigte sich reuevoll und verteidigte seine zahlreichen Morde damit, dass er es aus Notwendigkeit machte, um von Dooku aufgenommen zu werden. Er gab an, nur im Sinne seines Auftrags gehandelt zu haben, den er von Tholme und den anderen Jedi-Meistern erhielt. Da die Mehrheit des Rates ihren jeweiligen Missionen nachging und nur über Hologramme kommunizierten, durfte Oppo Rancisis als ältestes anwesendes Ratsmitglied ein Urteil verkünden. Er hieß Quinlan willkommen und beschloss, ihn im Jedi-Orden zu behalten. Suche nach dem zweiten Sith-Lord miniatur|links|Quinlan während des Kampfes gegen [[Sajé Tasha.]] Nur wenige Wochen nach seiner Wiederaufnahme in den Jedi-Orden beschloss Quinlan Vos seine Suchen nach dem zweiten Sith-Lord in Unkenntnis des Jedi-Rates fortzusetzen. Zusammen mit seiner Frau Khaleen begab er sich in die Grabstätte des Galaktischen Senats, um dort den in Karbonit eingefrorenen Leichnam von Senator Viento zu besuchen. Indem er den toten Senator berührte, erkannte er durch seine psychometrische Gabe der Kiffar einige Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge, in denen ihm besonderen eine unbekannte Anzati auffiel. Von Dexter Jettster, einem bekannten Gastronom und Informant Coruscants, erfuhr Quinlan später, dass es sich dabei um die Attentäterin Sajé Tasha handelte. Quinlan war davon überzeugt, dass Tasha von dem gesuchten zweiten Sith dazu beauftragt wurde, den ehemaligen Obersten Kanzler Finis Valorum zu ermorden, und so machte er es sich zur Aufgabe, die Anzati-Attentäterin in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants aufzusuchen und – ähnlich wie Viento – zu lesen. Mit einer Finte konnte Quinlan ein Gespräch mit Tasha arrangieren, die jedoch aufgrund des Ehrenkodexes der Anzati über ihren Auftraggeber schwieg. So kam es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden, bei dem Tasha auf den Lebenssaft des Jedi abzielte und ihn mithilfe ihrer telepathischen Kräfte zu umgarnen versuchte. Sie scheiterte allerdings, da Tasha im Moment ihres Sieges von Khaleen hinterrücks niedergeschlagen und zur Flucht gezwungen wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz gelang es Quinlan, die Anzati für einen kurzen Moment zu berühren und ihrer Erinnerungen zu lesen. Dabei erkannte er, dass der Dunkle Jedi Sora Bulq Tashas Auftraggeber war. Von nun an war Vos dem Irrglauben verfallen, Bulq sei der zweite Sith an Dookus Seite, und so war er besessen von dem Gedanken, ihn aufzuspüren und zu töten. Da Quinlan zunächst keine Ahnung hatte, wo er mit seiner Suche nach Bulq beginnen sollte, kam ihm eine Botschaft von Meister Rancisis gerade recht. Rancisis erklärte Quinlan, dass Meister Tholme auf dem Planeten Saleucami einen geheimen Stützpunkt der Konföderation entdeckte und dass dort die so genannte Morgukai-Schattenarmee herangezüchtet und von Anzati ausgebildet werde. Da Quinlan in seiner Vergangenheit bereits mit Morgukai-Kriegern und Anzati-Attentätern zu tun hatte, wurde ihm für die folgenden Schlacht von Saleucami die Position des Stellvertreters an der Seite von Oberbefehlshaber Rancisis anvertraut. Für Quinlan war allerdings die Tatsache wesentlich, dass sich auch Sora Bulq auf Saleucami aufhielt, auf den er im Verlauf der Schlacht ein Attentat verüben wollte. Schlacht von Saleucami miniatur|Quinlan kämpft gegen seinen früheren Mentor Tholme. Während der Schlacht von Saleucami arbeitete Quinlan mit einigen Jedi zusammen, die er in seiner Zeit als Doppelagent beinahe getötet hätte, wie beispielsweise Meister K'Kruhk oder seine ehemalige Padawan Aayla Secura. Sian Jeisel sprach gegenüber Quinlan offen ihr Misstrauen aus, sodass sich die Zusammenarbeit nicht einfach gestaltete, zumal Quinlan in Rancisis' Pläne für die weitere Schlacht nicht eingeweiht wurde. Nach fünf Monaten der Belagerung gelang es den republikanischen Streitkräften, einen Zugang in das Innere des konföderierten Stützpunktes zu schaffen und die feindlichen Truppen an den Rand ihrer Caldera zurückzutreiben. Ein planetares Geschütz, das wiederum von einem Schutzschild umgeben war, hinderte den zuständigen Flottenkommandant Sagoro Autem an einem Bombardement aus dem Weltraum, sodass die republikanischen Bodentruppen zunächst damit beschäftigt waren, in das Innere der Caldera einzudringen und den Schutzschild lahmzulegen. Neben dem Tumult der Schlacht wurde Khaleen von Quinlan mit der Aufgabe betraut, Kontakt mit dem Dunklen Jedi Tol Skorr herzustellen und ein Treffen mit Quinlan und Sora Bulq zu arrangieren. miniatur|links|[[Sora Bulq wird von Quinlan im Zorn getötet.]] Nachdem das Treffen vereinbart war, stahl sich Quinlan während eines Einsatzes mit Aayla Secura davon und stattete anschließend Sora Bulq einen Besuch ab. Quinlan war dort noch immer als Dunkler Jedi angesehen, da er ihnen eine Kooperation anbot. Dooku, der als Hologramm zugeschaltet war, gab Quinlan den Auftrag, Tholme zu finden und zu töten, da sich dieser irgendwo in der Caldera versteckte und gelegentlich Sabotageakte auf die Morgukai-Schattenarmee durchführte. Dookus Auftrag befolgend, suchte Quinlan seinen ehemaligen Meister auf und fand ihn schließlich. Quinlan versuchte, Tholme davon zu überzeugen, dass Sora Bulq der gesuchte, zweite Sith sei und dass sie sich zusammenschließen müssten, um Bulq zu besiegen und den Krieg damit zu beenden. Tholme weigerte sich, da er Quinlans Ansichten nicht teilen konnte und er dessen Besessenheit spürte. So kam es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Jedi, da Quinlan sich aus Frustration dazu entschloss, Dookus Auftrag auszuführen und seinen ehemaligen Meister zu töten. Zwar redete Tholme auf seinen Angreifer ein und versuchte, ihn zu besänftigen und von der Hellen Seite zu überzeugen, doch scheiterte er und so ließ sich Tholme absichtlich von einer Klippe stürzen, um dadurch seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und dem Duell ein Ende zu bereiten. Nach seiner Rückkehr in das republikanische Lager erfuhr Quinlan, dass Meister Rancisis in der Schlacht fiel und dabei seine geheimen Pläne für die weitere Schlacht mit in den Tod nahm. Um die von ihm entwickelte Strategie zu erfahren, beschloss Quinlan – trotz der moralischen Bedenken seiner Ordensbrüder – seine psychometrischen Fähigkeiten dazu einzusetzen, um Rancisis' Leichnam zu lesen. Anschließend übernahm Quinlan das Kommando der Schlacht und befahl zunächst, die Energiezufuhr der Konföderation lahmzulegen, um somit den Schutzschild zum Erliegen zu bringen. Anschließend sollte das Feuer der gesamten republikanischen Armee auf das planetare Geschütz gelenkt werden, damit dieses zerstört und Flottenkommandant Sagoro Autem die Caldera aus dem Weltraum bombardieren kann. Das Vorhaben verlief planmäßig und nachdem Quinlan sich von der Gruppe trennte, tötete er zunächst Tol Skorr und bemächtigte sich anschließend der Dunklen Seite, um Sora Bulq zu töten. Tholme, Aayla und Quinlan ergriffen daraufhin die Flucht aus der Caldera, damit diese von Autem bombardiert werden konnte. Im Anschluss an die Schlacht ließ Quinlan verlauten, dass er sich nach Ende des Krieges aus dem Jedi-Orden verabschieden werde, um sich mit seiner inzwischen schwanger gewordenen Frau Khaleen an einen ruhigen Ort zurückzuziehen und seinen inneren Frieden zu finden. Suche nach Ziro der Hutt miniatur|200px|rechts|Quinlan Vos zur Zeit der Klonkriege Nachdem Cad Bane Senatoren als Geiseln genommen hatte, um so im Auftrag des Huttenrates Ziro aus den Gefängnis auf Coruscant zu befreien, begaben sich Obi-Wan und Quinlan nach Nal Hutta, um Ziro dort zu suchen. Sie fanden heraus, dass Ziro und seine ehemalige Geliebte Gardulla sich auf den Weg nach Teth befanden. Dort angekommen, fanden sie nicht nur die Leiche des erschossenen Ziro, sondern auch Cad Bane, der aber den Mord an Ziro abstritt. Nach einem spektakulären Kampf und Banes Flucht, kehrten die beiden nach Coruscant zurück. Yodas Vision Quinlan Vos erschien in den späteren Klonkriegen trotz seines Überlaufens zur dunklen Seite in einer Vision Yodas, welche von den Machtpriestern als Prüfung gedacht war. In der Vision wurde er von Katooni auf die Dachterrasse des Jedi-Tempels geführt. Dort waren viele Jedi, darunter auch der Kiffar, versammelt. Doch der Großmeister gab sich nicht seinen Glücksgefühlen hin und erkannte die Illusion. Dadurch veränderten sich die freundlichen Mienen aller Jedi. Selbst Vos blickte zornig zu Yoda. Kurz darauf endete die Vision und der Großmeister hatte seine Prüfung bestanden. Kriegsende Nach einem kurzen Einsatz auf dem Planeten Boz Pity im Äußerern Rand wurde Quinlan Vos im Jahr 19 VSY zusammen mit Jedi-Meisterin Luminara Unduli nach Kashyyyk geschickt, um dort die einheimischen Wookiees im Kampf gegen die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme zu unterstützen. Mit Genugtuung erfuhr Quinlan auch, dass es Anakin Skywalker gelang, Dooku im Kampf zu besiegen und zu töten – auch wenn er sich gewünscht hätte, ihn selbst getötet zu haben. Nach Dookus Tod – so dachte Quinlan – würde die Separatistenbewegung zerfallen und der Krieg enden, sodass er den Jedi-Orden bald verlassen und sich mit seiner Frau zurückziehen konnte. Quinlan war von der Idylle Kashyyyks derart beeindruckt, dass er in Erwägung zog, sich nach Ende des Krieges mit Khaleen und ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn auf dem Waldplaneten niederzulassen. miniatur|Schwer verletzt überlebt Quinlan die [[Order 66.]] Auf Kashyyyk lernten Quinlan und Luminara Unduli den Wookiee Gumbaeki kennen, dem Ältesten des Dorfes Palsaang, mit dem sie eine erste Vorhut der Trandoshaner besiegten, die im Auftrag der Konföderation den Planeten belagerten, um die geheimen Hyperraumrouten der Wookiees zu stehlen. Nachdem sie ein erstes Gefecht gewannen, tat sich den Jedi die Frage auf, wer die Konföderation auf die geheimen Routen der Wookiees hätte aufmerksam machen können. Quinlans Verdacht fiel sofort auf den Devaronianer Vilmarh Grahrk, der sich schon längere Zeit auf Kashyyyk zurückgezogen hatte, um zusammen mit Gumbaekis Großenkel Chak Schmugglerflüge zu tätigen. Er glaubte, dass Vilmarh die Wookiees aus Profitgier an die Konföderation verriet und der Planet deshalb zu einem Schlachtfeld wurde. Wie sich später allerdings herausstellte, war diese Annahme falsch, da Chak selbst einige geheime Routen verriet und dadurch das Interesse der Konföderation für Kashyyyk weckte. Nachdem auch Meister Yoda den Planeten erreichte, wurde das Gefecht im Wawaatt-Archipel vor dem Meeresdamm der Stadt Kachirho fortgeführt. Zunächst stürmte Quinlan zusammen mit zwei für ihn fremde Wookiees namens Tarfful und Chewbacca an Bord eines Oevvaor-Katamarans gegen den Feind und wechselte später in einen Juggernaut, mit dem er die feindliche Frontlinie an die Baumgrenzen zurücktrieb. Quinlan kämpfte entschlossen und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie sich seine Klonkrieger nach Aussprache von Palpatines Order 66 gegen ihn wandten. Klon-Kommandant Faie, der einen weiteren Juggernaut an der Seite Quinlans steuerte, richtete sein Geschütz auf den Jedi. Quinlan, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Brücke seines Fahrzeugs stand, wurde durch den Druck tief in den angrenzenden Wald geschleudert. Als Quinlan schwer verletzt wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, realisierte er, dass sich seine Truppen gegen ihn wandten und sie noch immer auf der Suche nach ihm waren. Nur knapp entging er dem Feuer der Klonkrieger und konnte sich auf die Krone eines Baumes retten, wo er seine Gedanken und Gefühle in einem Holocron festhielt. Nacheinander konnte Quinlan mit letzter Kraft alle nach ihm suchenden Klonkrieger töten, wobei er dabei von Chak und Vilmarh Grahrk unterstützt wurde. Anschließend zog sich Quinlan für acht Monate zurück, bis er in einer Höhle auf Kashyyyk auf seine Frau Khaleen sowie Tholme, T'ra Saa und seinen neugeborenen Sohn Korto Vos traf. Quinlan versprach seinem Sohn, dass die Dunkelheit ihn niemals berühren würde. Über Quinlans weiteres Schicksal ist nichts bekannt. Hinter den Kulissen Nichtkanonische Geschichte miniatur|links|Quinlan und [[Han Solo begegnen sich.]] In der Comicgeschichte Geist, die in der 62. Ausgabe der ''Star-Wars''-Comicserie erschienen ist, taucht Quinlan zur Zeit des Galaktischen Imperiums wieder auf. Der Comic erschien ursprünglich in den US-amerikanischen Ausgaben der Star Wars Tales von Dark Horse Comics und erzählt daher von Ereignissen, die nicht dem offiziellen ''Star-Wars''-Kanon entsprechen. Zur Zeit des Aufstiegs des Galaktischen Imperiums trifft Quinlan auf dem Planeten Socorro auf den jungen Han Solo. Bei einem Sabacc-Spiel hat der Junge eine Schatzkarte gewonnen, die das Sternen-Emblem auf Quinlans Schulter verzeichnet. Quinlan befindet sich zu dieser Zeit auf der Flucht von den Kopfgeldjägern und als der junge Han von der Swoop-Gang bedroht wird, rettet Quinlan dessen Leben. Dennoch werden die beiden kurze Zeit darauf von den Kopfgeldjägern gestellt. Daraufhin lässt sich Quinlan in einen Sarlacc stürzen, wo er zuvor sein Lichtschwert versteckte. Mithilfe seiner Waffe kann Quinlan die Jäger vertreiben und Han abermals das Leben retten. Anschließend löscht Quinlan Han Solos Erinnerungen an seine Begegnung und verschwindet in der Dunkelheit. Anekdoten miniatur|rechts|Quinlan Vos in . *Die Figur Quinlan Vos wurde von Texter John Ostrander und Zeichnerin Jan Duursema für die Comicreihen während der Klonkriege entworfen. Dabei basierte die äußere Erscheinung des Kiffar auf einem Nebendarsteller von , der nur kurz im Bild war und nicht in der Besetzungsliste aufgeführt wurde. Als finales Modell für Quinlans äußere Erscheinung diente Doug Wangler. Der Auftritt im Film wurde später im Comic Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg aufgegriffen, in dem Quinlan es bedauert, Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi seine Hilfe nicht angeboten zu haben. *Als eine von wenigen Figuren aus dem Erweiterten Universum, sollte Quinlan in auftauchen, um an der Seite von Aayla Secura zu kämpfen. Die Szene wurde jedoch nicht umgesetzt, sodass im fertigen Film nur noch ein Dialog zwischen Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi darauf hinweist, in dem Obi-Wan von einem Meister Vos auf Boz Pity spricht. *Der Name von Quinlan Vos wurde von John Ostrander kreiert, der von Anfang an entschied, dass es sich um einen zweisilbigen Vor- und einen einsilbigen Nachnamen handeln sollte. Für den Vornamen orientierte er sich bei der ersten Silbe an Qui-Gon Jinn und fügte ein „n“ hinzu. Er zog in Erwägung, den Charakter entweder Quinlin, Quinlon oder Quinlun zu nennen, und nachdem er alle diese Möglichkeiten ausschloss, entschied er sich zwischen Quinlen und Quinlan, wobei ihm die zweite Variante letztendlich mehr zusagte und der Vorname entstanden war. Im Nachnamen wollte Ostrander keines der Vokale des Vornamens verwenden, und da sein eigener Nachname mit „O“ und „S“ beginnt, entschied er sich für „Os“, wofür er dann noch den Anfangsbuchstaben „V“ wegen des guten Klangs hinzufügteRepublic Commando - Order 66 .Der Nachname „Vos“ ist außerdem in der lateinischen Sprache das Wort für die Pronomen „ihr“, „euch“. [[Bild:Quinlan-Prince.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Ein Vergleich zwischen Quinlan und dem Prinzen von Persien.]] *Interessanterweise bestehen gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem dunklen Quinlan und dem Prinzen von Persien aus dem zweiten Teil von Ubisofts Spielreihe Prince of Persia. Der entsprechende Comic über Quinlan Vos ist nur kurze Zeit nach dem Spiel erschienen, was eine Anlehnung im Äußeren sehr wahrscheinlich macht: Frisur und Gesichtsausdruck sind fast gleich, beide tragen eine Art Körperpanzerung mit charakteristischem Emblem bzw. Medaillon. Aber nicht nur beim Erscheinungsbild gibt es Parallelen zwischen den beiden Figuren: Beide sind exzellente Schwertkämpfer und haben die Möglichkeit, durch eine übernatürliche Macht ihre Umgebung zu manipulieren (Prinz: Der „''Sand der Zeit''“). Darüber hinaus muss sich der Prinz ähnlich Quinlan im dritten Teil der Serie The Two Thrones seinem bösen zweiten Ich stellen, das ihm zusätzliche aber verheerende Kräfte verleiht. Eine der auffälligsten Übereinstimmungen zwischen Quinlan und Prinz sind jedoch ihre Geliebten. Die beiden Frauen gleichen sich nicht nur äußerlich, sondern haben sogar ähnliche Namen: Khaleen und Kaileena. Heirat mit Khaleen Über die Heirat von Quinlan Vos und Khaleen Hentz hat Jan Duursema in einem Beitrag auf ComicsCommunity.com folgendes bekannt gegeben: :„The Kiffar version of marriage is not a ceremony or a legal document. Kiffar 'marriage' is more of a state of mind or a state of being. Through Korto, Khaleen and Quin have an unbreakable connection – and a responsibility that transends their own separate lives. If you create life, you nurture that life, whatever hardships lie ahead.“ :"Die Heirat der Kiffar ist keine Zeremonie oder ein juristisches Dokument. Viel mehr ist die Kiffar-Ehe eine Geisteshaltung oder ein Zustand des Seins. Zwischen Korto, Khaleen und Quin besteht eine unzertrennliche Verbindung – und eine Verantwortung, die sich auf ihr eigenes Leben überträgt. Wenn man ein Leben erschafft, dann wird dieses Leben genährt, unabhängig davon, welche Nöte vor einem liegen." Dies bedeutet also, dass die Hochzeit bei den Kiffar ähnlich funktioniert wie das Mandalorianer-Werden, nämlich durch ein starkes Zugehörigkeitsgefühl. Quinlan und Khaleen haben laut der Zeichnerin eine solch tiefe Verbindung miteinander aufgebaut, dass eine Trennung fast unmöglich ist. Diverses * Er wird einige Male in der Republic Commando Reihe erwähnt. Dort wird er als den Klonsoldaten gegenüber diskriminierend eingestellt beschrieben. Quellen * * * *''Schülerin der dunklen Seite'' *''Republik: Twilight – Jedi Dämmerung'' *''Republik: Infinity's End – Das dunkle Portal'' *''Republik: Darkness – Das ewige Dunkel'' *''Republik'' – Der Stark Hyperspace Krieg *''Republik'' – Das Jedi-Ritual *''Republik'' – Aufopferung *''Jedi'' – Sezession *''Jedi'' – Shaak Ti *''Republik'' – Licht und Schatten *''Jedi'' – Dooku *''Republik'' – Angriff aus den Schatten *''Republik'' – Kräftemessen *''Republik'' – „Armor“ *''Republik'' – Schlachtschiffe über Rendili *''Republik'' – Aayla Undercover *''Republik'' – Neue Klone, gleicher Krieg *''Republik'' – Der unsichtbare Feind *''Geist (Comic)'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' * }} Einzelnachweise en:Quinlan Vos/Legends es:Quinlan Vos/Leyendas fi:Quinlan Vos fr:Quinlan Vos/Légendes hr:Quinlan Vos hu:Quinlan Vos it:Quinlan Vos ja:クインラン・ヴォス/レジェンズ nl:Quinlan Vos pl:Quinlan Vos pt:Legends:Quinlan Vos ru:Квинлан Вос Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Kiffar Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Separatisten Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Hüter Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Dunkle Jedi Kategorie:Erlöste Jedi Kategorie:Legends